User talk:Newspaper Zombie
Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 (talk) 16:52, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for join us! Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 (talk) 18:11, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Prepare my Zombie, the war is coming!Thread:140402 Dr. Edgar George Zomboss 43852 (talk) 23:26, July 23, 2014 (UTC) The war has begun! Thread:142308 Stormwater Hey Newspaper Zombie how many Heal Flowers did you vanquish today? And also it looks like it is going to rain in Browncoat Backyard. I will probably have to collect some stormwater. Infected Student (talk) 21:11, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:Elemec|'Elemec']] [[User talk:Elemec|'Talk Page']] 13:31, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for saying happy birthday :D The Zombie Expertise (talk) 13:40, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Master3530 (talk) 14:25, August 16, 2016 (UTC)Thank you! ;D Tweedle the Bird - Roses are red, violets are blue, birds are flying, so do I! 11:30, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, Mr. Zombie! Reply Re: PvZH Gem Exploit Where is your source for the new set of cards you added to the Upcoming Content page for PvZH? Giant Shy Guy (talk) 23:16, January 18, 2017 (UTC) I just got a mega quest, can you help me with it? I'll use a magnifying grass and you just don't play anything unless I have to to prevent my hand from getting full --Superteletubbies64 (talk) 14:40, January 30, 2017 (UTC) I changed my mind, I'll use a pea pod instead. Stall out for 30 turns because otherwise I run out of cards. It should take about 5 or 6 matches. Please do not play like it's a regular match. --Superteletubbies64 (talk) 14:52, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Never mind, someone else helped me --Superteletubbies64 (talk) 15:37, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the belated words. The Alicorn of Equestria (talk) 09:57, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Tnx! Made the Birthday blog.GamesterD (talk) 14:43, February 12, 2017 (UTC) I'm pretty sure there will be a mega quest tomorrow. I heard there will be one every two weeks on Monday. Problem is, I don't think I have the time to play so many battles tomorrow... Can you help me with it? I just keep playing stuff while you don't do anything. The quest is finished when I stop challenging you. I'll be online tomorrow from 14:00 UTC on. --Superteletubbies64 (talk) 17:28, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. If you also have a mega quest tomorrow, I can do the same. Just keep challenging me till it's complete, unless you have a Doubled Mint, because you can have it keep growing till its strength is higher than 300 while I block it with weak zombies. I don't have one though. --Superteletubbies64 (talk) 17:41, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Tell me and challenge me when you're ready to let me complete your mega quest, I already completed it --Superteletubbies64 (talk) 15:34, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Don't worry, it's fine, someone else helped me --Superteletubbies64 (talk) 15:52, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Upcoming PVZHeroes Content I know you got your info from KTT and friends, but you added a chunk of cards before KTT and Ginta revealed them last weekend. How did you manage to get that info? 04:52, February 14, 2017 (UTC)Giant Shy Guy (talk) Specifically this update's additions. I don't recall them being revealed anywhere else beforehand. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 18:17, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Congrats GamerNerd i (talk) 01:00, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for telling happy b-day to me :) If only things turned out better that day... Mr. Boss-inator (talk) 11:12, March 11, 2017 (UTC) You got hacked on discord lol http://prntscr.com/elzqsu Pumpkin Skelhead (talk) 21:23, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Zombiecrab (talk) 23:03, April 11, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab CITRONtanker (talk) 15:44, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Inky100 (talk) 16:21, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Newspaper Zombie! I posted more scenes of my comic in my profile! Inky100 (talk) 07:44, April 15, 2017 (UTC) My first comic has been renamed to "The love story of Pompadour Zombie and Bikini Zombie". Also, lamarepeater created a written version in the PvZ fanfic wiki. Check it out! hey newspaper zombie why are you not visiting the chat anymore?because i dont visit it too?bestgamerever (talk) 19:07, May 10, 2017 (UTC) I want you to talk a little bit more about PopCap Must Die: *The PopCap CEO is the final boss of PopCap Must Die. I'm still planning how he will act. *Dr. Zomboss is the 9th boss of PopCap Must Die, appearing before the PopCap CEO. In PopCap Must Die, he will die when finishing level 90. *Both Dr. Zomboss and the PopCap CEO will have a fourth phase in which they will ride vehicles. In the fourth phase, Dr. Zomboss will ride the Zombot Tommorow-Tron, but I didn't planned what vehicle the PopCap CEO will ride in the fourth phase. Inky100 (talk) 12:02, May 20, 2017 (UTC) newpaper zombie why are u not coming to chat today?did i come too early?bestgamerever (talk) 19:27, May 21, 2017 (UTC) bestgamerever (talk) 17:15, May 22, 2017 (UTC) CITRONtanker (talk) 19:42, May 23, 2017 (UTC) CITRONtanker (talk) 19:48, May 23, 2017 (UTC) CITRONtanker (talk) 19:52, May 23, 2017 (UTC) CITRONtanker (talk) 19:58, May 23, 2017 (UTC) CITRONtanker (talk) 20:08, May 23, 2017 (UTC) BestGamerEver (talk) 15:58, June 11, 2017 (UTC) I'm late, but yes, i'm planning to make Defend The Shelter.--Inky100 (talk) 08:19, June 25, 2017 (UTC) 09:57, June 28, 2017 (UTC)}} A Note from a User Well...contrary to what you wrote about "PvZW doesn't get humor" before....as a side note; with my perception of you being "serious" while making that joke and the "serious mood" of that thread combined, that's more likely the case of me not getting "it". I apologize for not getting it earlier. About how I think of you as a user, you have potential to be a great user here, it's just that you don't have to be "too serious" about things in this wiki and at least try to take a "break" from "heated situations" once in a while. I mean, I'm doing my school works right now in a serious matter , but that doesn't mean I have to be "serious" while doing so all the time. - AWikiBoy521 (talk) 11:56, July 24, 2017 (UTC) I saw your message on the discussion page about the Jurassic Gardens Update, about everyone posting their pack openings. Don't feel bad, I wasn't able to get Beta Carrotina, either. Coolkid110 (talk) 13:55, July 27, 2017 (UTC) NOTE:im 2 lazy 2 put the wordbubble.btw im going to chat.are u comin'?BestGamerEver (talk) 13:03, August 31, 2017 (UTC)